The Samurai of Kogemoto
by The girl with a backpack
Summary: When Daimyo Toshiro Hitsugaya, is ordered to protect Princess Momo Hinamori, how will things turn out? AU/language
1. Preface

**AN: This is my first bleach story, flames are welcome!**

_**The Samurai of Kogemoto**_

**Pairing:** T. Hitsugaya/M. Hinamori

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When Daimyo Toshiro Hitsugaya, is ordered to protect Princess Momo Hinamori, how will things turn out?

**Warning:** AU, swearing, alcohol

**Preface**

Daimyo Toshiro Hitsugaya rode on his horse threw the village of Fujimako, the noble village. His cold aura kept unwanted people away, and told people who did have business with him to keep their distance. He was riding to the Leader's house, where he would protect the King's daughter. He and the King were good friends and knew each other well. Toshiro has once protected the king's wife when she was pregnant with the daughter, and when given pay, rejected it. The King's wife was his Cousin, so he felt that family should not be like that. He smiled as he remembered the good times with his cousin and made his horse go faster. 15 years have passes and now, Hitsugaya was 20. He had left when the baby was 4, so she had to be 19. Quite young, but also the year of marriage. And that was why he was asked to guard her...

When he stepped off his horse and met his Cousin and Cousin-in-law, along with the now 19 year old 2nd cousin. "Ahh, Toshiro! How glad we our for you to help us!" The King, Ichigo, said. "Thank you for coming all the way from Kogemoto to help us, Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia said. Hinamori just watched him. "It was no problem. One of my friends owed me so I got here quicker." He said, gesturing to the horse. They both nodded, but the girl just watched him. Hitsugaya smiled at her, but she just huffed and went inside. Hitsugaya sweat-dropped. "Excuse Momo for her rudeness, she doesn't like samurai's much." Ichigo said and Rukia nodded. "Is that so..." Hitsugaya said. He then smiled. "Then I guess I will protect her with my life and put up with her." He said and they all laughed. It felt so good to be with family again.

Momo Hinamori sat in her room, looking out her window. Someone knocked on the door and Momo recognized it as her mothers. "Come in." She said and Rukia walked in. She sat down next to Momo. "You should really give Hitsugaya-kun a chance, Momo. He's been through a lot to get the respect he has now." Rukia said and Momo saw the sadness and pain in her eyes. "What did he go threw that was so bad?" She asked. Rukia smiled sadly at her. "Can you imagine, living alone since you were 4, not having anyone to be their for you. Being completely alone and having to beg for your food?" Rukia asked her and Momo looked at her, shocked. "I could never live without you and father." Momo said and Rukia smiled. "That's what Hitsugaya-kun had to go through. The only family he has is me, you, and your father. That's it." Rukia said and Momo felt tears well up in her eyes. "What happened to his mother and father?" She asked. Rukia looked up at the sky, saddened. "They were murdered right in front of Hitsugaya-kun." She said.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo were enjoying a drink when they heard footsteps. They turned and saw Momo and Rukia standing there. Hitsugaya smiled at them, but they could see that it was forced. Having a part of your family not like you was ripping Hitsugaya's heart to pieces, and he felt as though he was choking being in the same room as her. He looked at Ichigo, casting him a withering look. He then pulled at his shirt collar. "Hello, Ms. Hinamori." He said to Momo and she smiled at him. She then bowed. "I am very sorry for my rudeness earlier. I didn't know about your past until mother told me." She said to him and Ichigo gave her signals to stop. But it was too late. His eyes widened, his jaw clenched, the glass he was holding shattered. His hand bled from the pieces of glass in his hand. "I'll be outside." He hissed and left out the door.

Ichigo sighed, looking at the door where his cousin had left threw with weariness. "Momo, please refrain yourself from saying the word 'past', 'history', or anything of the sort to Hitsugaya. He does not like to be reminded of it." Ichigo said before getting up, grabbing the first aid kit, and going after his cousin. Momo stared after them, felling bad for saying anything at all. Rukia put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the couch. They sat there for a bit, waiting for the 2 men to come back. When they finally did, Hitsugaya's palm and wrist were bandaged and he looked pissed. His other wrist was tied as well. "Damn Ichimaru and his god forsaken snakes. Why the hell do you give a man snakes painted like ropes! Fuck his sense of humor." With that said he stormed down the hall and they heard a sliding door slam shut, making them wince. The boy had a rough temper. Ichigo then came in, still laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked, wondering what could make him laugh this much. Ichigo calmed down. "You know how he had that rope on his waist?" He asked. Both of the girls nodded, not liking where this was going. Ichigo started laughing again. "Turns out they were snakes!" He laughed and Rukia ran to the room where Hitsugaya was, concerned.

Hitsugaya was laying in his bed when he heard a knock. "Come in." He said and Rukia entered. "Are you okay, Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked, worry clear on her face. He smiled at her. "I'll be fine, the snakes were defanged." He said and she nodded, though she was clearly still worried. "I'll be fine. This is nothing, Rukia. You know that." He said and she winced as she remembered how young and broken the Hitsugaya that had come to her and Ichigo had been. She never knew that a 7 year old could look so abused, hungry, and broken. She nodded and left him to himself. He vaguely wondered how much torture this was going to be. Well, if Ms. Hinamori kept bringing up his past, things were going to get very very bad, that was for sure...

**AN: Again this is my Fist Fanfiction and I pray that that it is okay. Defanged is when a snake can no long poison you or hurt you, for those of you who don't know.**


	2. Welcoming Present

**AN: This is my first bleach story, flames are welcome!**

_**The Samurai of Kogemoto**_

**Pairing:** T. Hitsugaya/M. Hinamori

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When Daimyo Toshiro Hitsugaya, is ordered to protect Princess Momo Hinamori, how will things turn out?

**Warning:** AU, swearing, alcohol

**Chapter One**

**Welcoming Present**

Momo felt bad for what she did yesterday. First, she had been rude to him. Then, she had brung up a touchy subject for the poor Daimyo. She felt so awful. She then figured out what she would do. She would be on her best behavior for the Daimyo! That would be what she would do! Momo smiled as she crept out of her room silently. When she passed the Daimyo's room, the door suddenly opened, revealing the Daimyo himself. "Are you trying to sneak off?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Momo bowed. "Good Morning, Hitsugaya-sama. How was your rest?" She asked and the Daimyo was shocked. But he quickly regained his composure. "It was well, Ms. Hinamori. Thank you for your concern." He said and walked down the hall ahead of her. She was confused, until she remembered why he was here in the first place. To protect her.

Hitsugaya woke up to light footsteps in front of his door. He got up and grabbed his sword, before going to the door and opening it to see Hinamori. "Are you trying to sneak off?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He would have to keep better watch of her. She suddenly bowed. "Good Morning, Hitsugaya-sama. How was your rest." She asked. Hitsugaya was stunned. From the grumpy girl yesterday to the sweet girl today. Did she always have mood swings? He quickly caught himself before his eye could start twitching. "It was well, Ms. Hinamori. Thank you for your concern." He said before making his way to the Living Room, hearing Hinamori follow him. He walked into the Living Room to see Ichigo and Rukia already there. They looked at him and smiled. "We have a gift for you, Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia said and Hitsugaya shook his head. "I do not need any gift." He said and they shook their heads back. They then showed him a watermelon. "Please. Take it." Ichigo said and he took it, a light shining in his eyes. He then excused himself and left to go outside.

Momo watched the peculiar scene in front of her. Hitsugaya-sama liked watermelons? She left outside after him and saw him eating a slice, smiling a real smile from it. She smiled at the scene. Daimyo Hitsugaya was happy. He seemed to have noticed her presence. "Come Ms. Hinamori, help me eat this wonderful gift." He said. She sat next to him and together they ate. They talked about random things, from rabbits to apples to fruits to life on the road. Hinamori started the conversation and it progressed from their. It was when Hitsugaya pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some juice from Momo's cheek that they switched to other things like juice and their different and peculiar flavors. They sat together and even after they were done with the watermelon, they still sat and talked the day away. At noon, they went inside for lunch, and they still talked about different foods. Rukia and Ichigo smiled at this. They hadn't seen their daughter so enveloped in a conversation before. They were happy that she was actually doing something with a different person.

As night came, the two talkers gradually went down to other stuff like types of bands, and stuff like that. They listed off their bands and found that they liked a lot of the same bands. They talked about the base and drums for certain songs, and also the lyrics. One song that Hitsugaya loved that Hinamori hadn't know about was a song called Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. He sung the song and Hinamori instantly fell in love with it. It suit him so well and he was pretty much made for the song. They talked and talked and talked until they were the only ones still there and not in bed. Hinamori noticed the time and smiled down at him, getting up. "I have to get to bed, see you tomorrow, Hitsugaya-kun!" She said and waved as she went to her room. Hitsugaya smiled. _**'she's so much like her...'**_ He then continued to eat as pictures filled his mind of his forgotten love. Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry and sat against the wall, putting his head in his hands. It hurt to think about her. Tears came down his face as he remembered more about her. Her voice, her smell, her looks... her death, the blood, the look of horror on her face. Sobs raked his body and he couldn't stop.

Rukia was going to go to the bathroom when she heard sobbing. She looked and found Hitsugaya crying and felt so sorry for him. She remembered the day he had shown them her, and also remembered the day they came back and found her dead. Hitsugaya had been devastated. He had tried to commit suicide and kill himself for her. But Ichigo had stopped him and told him she wouldn't have wanted it. He had cried and stopped eating and sleeping. He had said that 'Every time I close my eyes, I see her.' and it had broken Rukia's heart. She loved Hitsugaya like a mother would a child and felt that it was her responsibility to help him when he's sad. But how could she do that if won't talk to her. She walked over to him and put her arms around him and hugged him. He let her hug him as the sobs raked his body again and again and he had no control. They stayed like that until he calmed down. He sniffed a few times and looked at her. He smiled sadly at her and went to his room with his sword. He set it down on the table and layed down on the bed. How ironic that she tried to be nice and ended up hurting him...

**AN: There you go, Chapter 2. Hitsugaya's dead 'her' will be announced Chapter 3. It is now time for school and I hope that in me typing this whole thing in only 1 hour doesn't mean there are a lot of mistakes. Anyway, CHO!**


End file.
